i'll follow you into the dark
by Chaotic architect
Summary: is he going to make it? he asks hershel. we do't know that son he may or may not you both have to be there for him he says


Name Alexander Jamie grim

Family

Rex grim-father (dead)

Lara croft grim- mother (dead)

Trent grim- brother

Sarah grim-sister

John stump- cousin

Sam young - wife

trevor nathaniel grim - son

Nickname: Alex

Age 30

Date of birth 02/11/82

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice duel samurai sword

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/pro tomb raider

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 150

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: predator

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes his wife, family, hunting

Dislikes: tight places killing family and love ones

Fears: death, needles, and being bit

Hobbies: unknow

Dreams: pro skater

Flaws: killing ones he loves symmetry

Abilities: knows how to take apart and repair guns and cars knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

real Name Jonathan Michael grim

Family

Rex grim-father (dead)

Lara croft grim- mother (dead)

Alex grim- brother

Sarah grim-sister

John stump- cousin

sam lilly grim - sister in law

trevor nathaniel grim - nephew

Nickname Trent

Age 12

Date of birth 01/11/02

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 4'1

Weight: 150

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: normal

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: short

PERSONALITY: claim

Likes: being a pain to Alex

Dislikes: being called a short

Fears: dying

Hobbies: being with family

Dreams: being a gunsmith

Flaws: being alone or pressure

Abilities: able to use anything as a zombie killing tool knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: Trent is also a good singer like his brother

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Samantha Lilly grim

Family

alex grim - husband

trent grim - brother in law

sarah - sister in law

trevor nathinel grim - son

Nickname Sam Sam Lilly babydoll (only Alex can call Sam Lilly and babydoll)

Age 12

Date of birth 2/10/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword sniper (any kind)

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: 150

Hair: blond

Eyes: green

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: unknown

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: get to know them more

Likes: her boyfriend, being a helpful

Dislikes: being treated

Fears: unknown

Hobbies: singing or dancing

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: unknown

Abilities: can heal any wound knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Sarah Ann grim

Family

Rex grim-father (dead)

Lara croft grim- mother (dead)

Trent grim- brother

Alex grim-brother

john stump- cousin

sam lilly grim - sister in law

trevor nathaniel grim - Nephew

Nickname none

Age 11

Date of birth 02/11/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword

Resident Georgia

Occupation pro tomb raider

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: . 150

Hair: bond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: half Goth half biker

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes family, hunting

Dislikes: killing family and love ones

Fears: being bit

Hobbies: being helpful

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: killing ones she loves

Abilities: knows how to track knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great like her brother's

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

name; Gabriel Jonathan Marcus stump

Nickname John, Gabe

Family

Patrick stump - father

Rex grim-uncle (dead)

Lara croft grim- aunt (dead)

Alex grim- cousin

Sarah grim-cousin

Trent grim- cousin

trevor nathaniel grim - cousin

Age 15

Date of birth 02/11/98

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice: samurai sword/M1911 pistol, FN SCAR Dragunov sniper rifle

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: student

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'2

Weight:. 100

Hair: blond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: rock star

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: if treated will kill if not clam

Likes: rocking out with his father

Dislikes: oatmeal

Fears: losing his family

Hobbies: youtuber

Dreams: being famous

Flaws: none

Abilities: knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: none

* * *

Name trevor nathaniel grim

Family

Rex grim- grandfather (dead)

Lara croft grim- grandfathermother (dead)

Trent grim-uncle

Sarah grim-aunt

John stump- cousin

Sam lilly grim - mother

trevor nathaniel grim - son

Nickname: trev

Age 8

Date of birth 02/11/05

Place of birth atlanta, georgia

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice duel samurai sword

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 3'1

Weight:. 100

Hair: blackish blond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: predator

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes his family, hunting

Dislikes: tight places killing family and love ones

Fears: death, needles, and being bit

Hobbies: unknow

Dreams: following his father's work

Flaws: killing ones he loves symmetry

Abilities: knows how to take apart and repair guns and cars knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: trevor nathaniel grim is the son of Samantha and alexander grim he looks up to his mother and father to show him the way he loves his family and he'd do anything to keep them safe


End file.
